


Reservation For Love

by Always_Foreverlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sidekrisoo, sidekaixoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove
Summary: Kyungsoo needs Jongin’s  knot and Jongin needs Kyungsoo’s brains. It was the perfect arrangement.Or so they thought.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Original Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be finishing my other stories but I felt inspired for a minute. So here we are! Enjoy😊

Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin aren’t in a relationship, technically. Their arrangement is mutually beneficial. 

Kyungsoo needs Jongin’s knot and Jongin needs Kyungsoo’s brains. It was the perfect arrangement.

It just works and most of all, they both understand each other more than anyone else. 

Kyungsoo can pick up on Jongin’s mood before the alpha even opens his mouth vice verse. They have a lot in common aside from their sexual attraction to one another. They’re best friends, Jongin doesn’t treat Kyungsoo like he’s beneath him or better than him. 

But that’s too far head into the story, let’s go back to the beginning.

🌹🌹 

Doh Kyungsoo hates being an omega. Not for the reasons most omegas did.

Being an omega sucked more than anything in the world but it especially sucked because of the fucking heats they have to go through. Just who the fuck thought this shit was fair? He’d like to have a word with that asshole.

Heats are painful and uncomfortable, overall just a horrible ordeal to go through. Up until six months ago Kyungsoo relied heavily on his suppressants. He was thirteen when he presented as an omega. After he suffered through the first heat (alone) he demanded that his parents put him on heat suppressors. He couldn’t and didn’t want to be bothered to deal with that shit. He had too much going, trying to get admitted to one of the best schools in the county.

Thankful his parents agreed with him. That was probably the only thing he and his parents agreed on since he presented. You see Kyungsoo wasn’t like these other omegas. Honestly he didn’t care what other people do with their lives and he tries his hardest not to judge others but he wanted more in life than getting addicted to some alpha’s knot or have a fuck ton village of children. If that’s what other omegas wanted, kudos to them. It wasn’t for him.

Kyungsoo was just trying to make sure he makes a decent life for himself despite his secondary gender. He never fit the typical omega to begin with. Physically yes, he looks just as an omega should. Small and cute but mentally? Nope! He’s assertive (aggressive if needed), and opinionated. He knows what he wants, he goes for it. There’s no way he was going to allow some knot head to tell him otherwise not even if that knot head is his own father. 

“I’m going to Seoul University,” Kyungsoo said, following his father around. The alpha ignores his youngest son. It’s what he does when he thinks that Kyungsoo is spawning nonsense. Kyungsoo is not going to be ignored today or get the run around. He had gone to a local university for his freshman year.

He just got the letter saying that he’s being offered a full ride scholarship to three universities in Seoul, including his dream university. When Kyungsoo applied last year they weren’t accepting any more applications, and he was told to try again next year. His school had screwed the deadline. Kyungsoo was furious!

Not wanting to get too behind, Kyungsoo decided to attend the local community college in his town. He didn’t mind but he still was holding out for his dream university. He applied for as many government assistance as he was allowed to make sure that when the opportunity knocked nothing would stand in his way again. The omega comes from a middle class family. His family isn’t poor but they aren’t rich enough to afford to send him to a prestigious university like the one he’s dead set on. In fact, they currently didn’t have any savings left since it all went towards his brother’s tuition.

His alpha father is an accountant at a small firm and his omega father doesn’t work. Kyungsoo himself has money put away from his job at the library sure it wasn’t enough to put him through college but it would help with some of his living expenses until he could get a job.

“I got accepted to three universities. Sign my permission slip, Appa.”

The alpha stopped to look at his son. As the baby of the family, Kyungsoo was adored by all when he wasn't on some political campaign. By now his family should know him. Kyungsoo is a huge omega’s rights advocate. Before he even presented as an omega, Kyungsoo had always spoken for omegas right, used his voice for not only his omega dad but for those who couldn’t. He has joined countless rallies, signed over thousands of petitions, and donated to several campaigns when he could afford too.

Men and women omegas around the world are part of an unprecedented movement for Omega's rights, equality and justice. From global marches to social media campaigns like #MeToo, omegas are raising their voices in unison, calling out sexual harassment, organizing for unequal pay and omega’s political representation. Kyungsoo has always done his part. For a while, he was conflicted whether to major in law or media. He wanted a career where he could truly help. Nowadays many omegas are becoming doctors, lawyers, engineers, not many have jobs in the media. representation is very important.

Kim Jaejoong is one of the few omegas in the field of reporting news, Kyungsoo looked up to the omega and thought that he could so much in that kind of position. He’s always been smart and he graduated honors at school. He’s the first omega to be valedictorian at their high school. He has done exceptionally well his freshman year.

Kyungsoo knows his alpha father always hoped and prayed that his son would remain in an omega’s place but deep down he too knew that wasn’t who Kyungsoo was and the more he tried to be strict with him, the more Kyungsoo fought back. It wasn’t like he thought Kyungsoo shouldn’t speak up in front of injustices but as a parent he was terrified for his youngest. 

Not many alphas in their town liked the young omega. Especially after Kyungsoo testified against six alphas for the gang rape of a young omega in their neighborhood. They’ve gotten threats before. Kyungsoo refused to live in fear. He reported the threats to the local authorities and carried on. Horrible things have happened. As a father, his father wanted to protect Kyungsoo at all cost. Many friends and family members would advise his father to keep a tight lease on Kyungsoo or get him married to avoid problems. To not let him go to those rallies, especially after what happened in Gangnam.

Kyungsoo had gone to a rally in Gangnam. The omegas were peacefully protesting before a bunch of alpha’s showed up and started pushing and threatening omegas. One alpha had a twelve year old omega girl, without thinking Kyungsoo charged to the alpha and saved the young omega. Enraged, the alpha beat Kyungsoo and would’ve done more than that if other omegas didn’t jump to help Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was in the hospital for a broken nose, and ribs. His parents were horrified. They didn’t even know Kyungsoo had gone all the way to Gangnam, a doctor who knows Kyungsoo’s parents called them. Kyungsoo still continued after that incident. He said that this was a fight he couldn’t and wouldn’t give up on.

So his alpha father knew one way or the other Kyungsoo was going to Seoul University of his choice. There was nothing Doh Myungsoo could do about it. He could only pray for his son to be safe.

Kyungsoo continued to push his father for weeks before the alpha gave in and signed the permission slip. His omega father tried like hell to at least get him to finish college in Goyang but Kyungsoo had his eyes set on Seoul International University.

With no other choice left, the Dohs helped their youngest pack and sent him off. He would be starting as a sophomore. Kyungsoo was beyond happy.

“Ommi, don’t cry! I’ll be fine. I promise to call you every !” Kyungsoo hugged his omega father as the older omega cried.

“Appa tell Ommi to stop crying! He’s going to make me cry.” He pleaded with the alpha. Kyungsoo hates seeing his omega father cry.

“Soo, how can you expect him not to cry. You’re his baby and you’re going so far away from him.”

Kyungsoo groaned and kept pleading with the older omega; eventually he just had to accept that his Ommi wasn’t going to stop.

“Please be careful of these alphas in the city, Soo. They’re —“

“Ommi, I have my pepper spray and I know how to kick an alpha’s butt. I promise to be super careful.”

He spent four hours settling in after his parents finally left. His older brother texted him shortly after telling him to call him right away if anything happens. His brother was in Japan, studying. 

Kyungsoo loves his brother and has always been close to him and looks up to him but he hates how no one in their family made a big deal of Seungsoo leaving for Japan. In fact, they encouraged him. Seungsoo is a fair alpha. He's the only alpha in his family who has always supported Kyungsoo. He reasoned with his father to let Kyungsoo do as he pleases. He never once tried to talk Kyungsoo out of doing what the omega wanted to do. Like Kyungsoo, his brother too is a big omega’s rights activist.

When their grandpa tried to play the rank card to intimidate Kyungsoo, Seungsoo put him in his place. His grandpa is currently not speaking to them, well he isn’t speaking to Kyungsoo. Honestly, Kyungsoo could care less, his grandpa thinks all omegas should be kept barefoot and pregnant. Kyungsoo never liked the old pervert anyways. So he can walk his ass straight to hell.

🦋

First few weeks of college were hectic. Kyungsoo was having a difficult time adjusting to his schedule and trying to find a part time job, preferably on campus because he doesn’t have a car to get around. It wasn’t his first year, he kind of knew what to expect even though Seoul National University is nothing like his old College.

Being away from home played a big part of him adjusting to his new life. He had to cook for himself which is really not a choir at all. Kyungsoo has been cooking since he was six. The dorm he’s in is huge. He wasn’t expecting it to be that big.

He met his roommate a week after classes started. A Magenta haired omega named Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a character, Kyungsoo has never in his life met anyone like him. He was loud but nice. He was also annoying as fuck. A chatterbox, Baekhyun told Kyungsoo his entire life story in the ten minutes that they introduced themselves to each other. 

Kyungsoo was surprised that Baekhyun is a Junior. He thought maybe the omega was a sophomore like himself but nope Baekhyun is a Junior. According to Baekhyun his parents are wealthy and he has an older brother. He talked about his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol. He said a lot about his boyfriend. Kyungsoo tuned most of them out.

“You have to meet my baby, my Yoda!”

Kyungsoo stopped writing and looked at the other omega. “You call your boyfriend, Yoda?” That was the only thing he was curious about. He wondered what kind of ugly troll Baekhyun was dating. Baekhyun is gorgeous. He looks like one of those omegas who are the face of some famous clothing company. Maybe looks aren’t important to the omega.

Baekhyun let out an ugly screech, one would assume it was a laugh but not Kyungsoo. 

“You will understand when you meet my Yeollie. Do you have a boyfriend back home?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and went back to his writing while Baekhyun continued to talk his fucking ear off. Although Kyungsoo would never say it out loud, he was glad he didn’t have any classes with Baekhyun. Don’t get him wrong because Baekhyun seems nice and was probably the sweetest person around.

Baekhyun had the kind of personality that attracted people which means he probably has a huge crowd of friends who were just like him and Kyungsoo is nothing like that. Social butterflies like Baekhyun have always scared him. Baekhyun is probably just going to drop Kyungsoo once he realizes that Kyungsoo isn’t anything like them.

He’s known a few omegas like. Quick to make friends and drop them as if they were just trash. Kyungsoo really didn’t want to judge people but all his personal experience told him to just be careful of others. A little caution never hurt anybody.

Kyungsoo was happy when the conversation changed to their majors. Kyungsoo is majoring in Communication and media studies while Baekhyun is studying fashion or something like that he could tell by the way Baekhyun dressed. 

The omega looks like he’s dressed up even if he’s just going to the bathroom. Baekhyun is extra. Kyungsoo decided that he liked Baekhyun. He probably wouldn’t hang out with him outside of their shared room. It was great to have a roommate that wasn’t an asshole.

When Kyungsoo classes started. Kyungsoo was ready. He still needed to find a job but he would be okay for a few more weeks. Kyungsoo’s schedule wasn’t a nightmare. On Mondays and Wednesdays, he has Communication Theory, News Writing and Reporting followed by Speech Communication.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he takes Research Methods and Corporate Communication/Public Relations.

And on Fridays, he only has one class, Interpersonal Communication. He’s gotten used to his schedule. So far he doesn’t have any problems with the professors and he doesn’t think he’s going to have any problems with them. Kyungsoo has always been a star pupil.

In his Speech Communication class, he made one friend, Kim Seokjin “Jin” another omega who is a junior. They sit next to each other and quickly become friends exchanging numbers and hanging out after classes. He’s hoping to land an internship at SBS which is a lot harder than he thought. There’s tons of people who want the same internship. He hopes the recommendation he’s planning on getting from his professor will sweeten the deal.

Quickly, Kyungsoo settles into his new life. He’s the happiest he’s ever been. He’s got so much freedom and for the first time he feels like he’s doing something just for him. He calls his Ommi a lot because he worries about him too. His omega father is nothing like Kyungsoo. Doh Seungwoo is the typical omega who follows what their alpha decides. Soft spoken and kind hearted. He always sees the best in people, even his cruel father- in-law.

Growing up it pissed Kyungsoo off how his omega father never seemed to have a say in anything that goes in their lives and how he never stood up for himself when his grandpa treated him like a doormat. 

He knows his parents love each other and his alpha father would never mistreat his omega father but he just wanted him to stand up for himself. His alpha grandpa is an asshole. A omega can never do enough to please that man.

He’s only gotten worse since his omega died and he moved in with Kyungsoo’s family. His alpha father doesn’t speak up much against his own father. Kyungsoo would never understand why. He took out his frustration on his omega father and Kyungsoo wasn’t just going to stand by and let it happen.

He’s tried to get his omega father into having hobbies, signed him up for classes so he can have friends out of the ones his father introduced him too but that didn’t work.

Kyungsoo had to accept that his Ommi just wasn’t built like that which is why he fights so hard for omegas. He wants to show his Ommi that there’s life outside his married life. Even if he couldn’t change his Ommi he could at least show him. Kyungsoo keeps in touch regularly because he owns the older omega that much, to give him a peace of mind.

——

One Tuesday, after class was over, Kyungsoo grabbed his bag and left. He wasn’t really paying attention when he bumped into a tall figure and fell on his ass. How freaking embarrassing! Why does this have to be his first interaction with an alpha! He didn’t have to look up because the man’s scent was obviously alpha. The alpha extended his hand to Kyungsoo and the omega hesitated for a moment.

He has been very careful to avoid alphas. The guy was intimidatingly tall, good looking too. Kyungsoo noticed when he finally looked up. He took the alpha’s hand and got up.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice deep and smooth. He had an accent so he isn’t Korean.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Kyungsoo blushed. He was not used to having the attention of an alpha that he wasn’t related to. The alpha smiled and for a moment neither them said or did anything.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around. Are you new?” The alpha asked.

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. Embarrassed.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kris Wu,”

Kyungsoo was right. He is a Foreigner. A very good looking one too.

“Doh Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you too,” 

Kris nodded. Kyungsoo didn’t know exactly what the alpha was looking at but it made him feel warm. It’s weird because he never cared much about alpha’s yet here he is stealing glances at this gorgeous alpha.

Eventually, Kris says bye. Leaving Kyungsoo standing there. Wow! This college just got better, he thought to himself. He hopes he will bump into Kris again soon.


	2. Episode Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo sort of meets the gang and meets an even hotter alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always Sorry in advance for the grammar errors. Here is ch. 2! Enjoy and lets chat in the comment session 🤗

Jongin yawned as he tried his hardest to not give in and close his eyes and take the nap he so desperately needs. Maybe staying up all night partying wasn’t the greatest idea on a school night. His best friend however doesn’t care because he’s completely passed out next to Jongin, snorting slightly.

Jongin rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Professor. The short bald beta doesn’t seem to care that half of the class is either asleep or talking amongst themselves. 

College was nothing like high school. Jongin realized this earlier on. The teachers here aren’t going to babysit them. They were treating them like the adults they’re supposed to be, so weird. 

He hasn’t really had a terrible experience. All things considered, Freshman year was starting out pretty good. 

Fuck, he hates Mondays he thinks glaring at screen. When the professor dismisses them. Jongin smacked his best friend on the head to wake him up.

“What the fuck?!” Sehun snapped.

“Let’s go, idiot,”

The younger alpha frowns and looks around the classroom. Seeing that everyone is making their way out of the classroom. Sehun yawns and murmurs something about Jongin not having to hit him to wake him up.

Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun have been best friends for as long as the two alphas can remember. They met in elementary school. Their fathers have worked together on several different occasions and their mothers are friends. It was inevitable that they wouldn’t be friends.

They had a lot in common like their love for dancing and fashion of course it helped that both of them could be models if they wanted but at last there’s no way their fathers would ever allow such a thing.

While Sehun has come to terms with some day taking over his family business. Jongin still wasn’t really too sure about it. As the only alpha son and heir to his family business it’s understandable that his father would look to him but Jongin really doesn’t have any interest in taking over his family bathroom fixture business. 

That doesn’t seem to matter to his father because here Jongin is being forced to major in Business administration. Literally the last thing he wants to be doing.

“Did you at least take notes?” Sehun asked, slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

They were heading towards the canteen to meet up with their friends. Jongin really needs coffee before his next lecture.

“Fuck no I could barely keep up with what Professor Joo was talking about.”

Sehun chuckles. “No worries, I’ll just get the notes from Luhan.”

“I thought you two broke up,” Jongin can’t really keep up with Sehun and Luhan’s on/off relationship. 

They break up today and are back together tomorrow. He should be impressed that Sehun has managed to actually hook one of the hottest omega on campus. Not that the younger alpha couldn’t pull hot omegas, given his good looks and all but omegas like Luhan are completely out of their league. Omegas like Luhan have options and yet Luhan is stuck on Sehun.

And Sehun is kinda of a hoe. Jongin shouldn’t even say kinda of because Sehun is a hoe. He doesn’t care much about relationships or anything as long as he gets his knot wet. He’s never been in a relationship that lasted more than a few weeks.

Jongin is the relationship magnet between the two. He dated around freshman and sophomore year in high school but he’s been in a relationship with his girlfriend, Song Nayoung since junior year of high school. They’ve had their ups and downs. They broke up once and got back together a few weeks later. Jongin thinks he loves her. Nayoung isn’t like other girls. She’s not possessive of Jongin. She lets him have his space and is very understanding.

Sehun thinks he’s an idiot for bringing his high school girlfriend with him to college.

Oh Sehun is the last person Jongin is going to take relationship advice from. But that doesn’t stop his best friend from acting like he’s some love guru.

  
  
  
  


____________  
  


They buy their snacks and join their friends. Chanyeol, Chen and Jongin’s older brother, Junmyeon were already seated at the table.

Everyone starts talking about their day. Then their upcoming party. Jongin and Sehun are both part of the Alpha Kappa Alpha fraternity. Both alphas are third generation legacies of the fraternity.

“Man I can’t wait! I’ve got the best outfit ever!” Junmyeon says, excitedly.

“I bet it’s something sexy just for Yifan hyung. I wish you’d dress up sexy for me sometimes,” Sehun winks at the older omega.

Jongin reaches over the table and smacks his best friend on the head. 

“Don’t flirt with my brother.” 

“You know, Hun has a thing for older omegas. He’s slept with half of them on campus.” Chanyeol teased. 

“The older the berry, the sweeter the juice. Isn’t that right, hyung?” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “I’m not dressing up for anyone! And you’d be the last alpha I dress up for, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun dramatically puts a hand on his chest and says that the omega just broke his heart. The older alphas laugh. Junmyeon shakes his head and turns to look at Jongin.

“Jongin, call mom back. She’s been trying to get a hold of you,” Junmyeon says, ignoring Sehun and the others.

“What does she want?” 

“Call her and you will find out.” Junmyeon snapped.

Jongin sighed. He really doesn’t want to be stuck on a phone call with his mother. She can talk and talk. And half of the talk is a bunch of nonsense.

“Did she find out about my grades?” Jongin asked,frowning.

“I don’t know, Nini. Just call her…”

“Hey peeps,”

“Hey hyung,” they greeted Kris. Kris took a seat next to Junmyeon. Jongin tries to ignore his brother’s reddened cheeks. He just wishes Junmyeon would get over Kris Wu.

He’s been crushing on guy for almost two years now and Kris hasn’t given him the time of day. Jongin has nothing against Kris but he just hates that doesn’t just tell Junmyeon whether he’s interested or not. Naturally he doesn’t want his brother to be hurt.

But that’s their business, Jongin can’t get involved even if he wanted to. He takes a slip of his drink and notices the jacket Kris is wearing.

“Hyung, why are you wearing my jacket?!” Jongin snapped.

“Because I couldn’t find mine. Oh by the way, I bumped into the cutest fucking omega yesterday,”

“How cute? Baekhyun cute or Luhan cute?” Sehun asked.

They all turned to look at the youngest alpha with a confused look.

“Baekhyun hyung is Korean cute while Luhan hyung is exotic cute,” he shrugs.

They exchange a quick look and burst out laughing.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Oh. And my baby is exotically cute,” Chanyeol said, throwing a napkin at him.

“I have to turn in an assignment,” Junmyeon said, getting up.

“Hold up, I’ll go with you,” Kris says, getting up.

The two leave. Jongin shakes his head. Junmyeon must just love getting is fucking heartbroken.

“I bet they will fuck by the end of this year,” Sehun says.

Jongin once more smacks Sehun who turns to glare at him. “That’s my brother, asshole!”

“I’ll take that bet. How much?” Chanyeol asks, giving Jongin an apologetic look.

“Me too, sorry Kai,” Tao says.

“300 bucks.” 

“I don’t think so. Junmyeon Hyung has sense. No way he will give into that play boy Wu,” Chen says.

“You’re just jealous he’s into Wu instead of you,” Sehun retorted.

“Fuck you, Oh! I’m not even into Male omegas,” the older alpha chuckles.

“You’re missing out, then. Jongin, you in?”

Jongin looks at Sehun like he’s an idiot. “He’s my brother, you fucking asshole!” 

The maknae shrugs and continues with how it’s all going to play and Jongin wonders for the umpteenth time why this idiot is his best friend. 

7.8 Billion People in this world and this is who he chose as his best friend. He’s a fucking idiot.

_____________

  
  


“You still haven’t brought your roommate around,” Taemin says.

Baekhyun takes a slip of his latte. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to invite Kyungsoo many times before. The younger omega doesn't seem interested in meeting his friends or anyone else for that matter. He really likes being on his own.

Baekhyun figured from early on that Kyungsoo wasn’t like him and his friends. Because Byun Baekhyun is nosy and can’t mind his business he looked into Kyungsoo and saw that he’s on scholarship. That’s probably why the younger omega works so hard in school and feels like he has to work himself to death to maintain his perfect GPA.

Baekhyun and his group of friends are all trust-fund babies. Even if they don’t graduate they will be just fine in life. Baekhyun’s family owns Byun United Financing. He’s the youngest and isn’t expected to inherit the business. So his days are filled with shopping, singing, gossiping and being his boyfriend’s adorable cheerleader. His one goal in life is to marry Park Chanyeol and have a bunch of babies (Yes that is his actual goal in life).

His best friend Lu Han is the son of famous model turned producer Lu Yihan. Luhan has also modeled in the past. He was labeled the "sexiest omega alive" two years in a row. He’s been in countless beauty pageants and has won several. He’s an only child. There are many spectatitions about the identity of his father. 

His other best friend, Lee Taemin is the rich, chic and haughty heir of clothing company RL Fashion. Taemin’s parents are omega Lee Rihwan who owns RL Fashion and his alpha father is Lee Taehoon who is the head of a film studio. He, like Baekhyun and Luhan, is spoiled and entitled.

“I’m just curious because you said he’s really cute! I can’t have a competition,” Taemin frowned.

“As if you believe that!” Luhan snorts.

“Hey! You’re one of my freaking competition. I was the hottest omega in high school but there are literally a thousand hot omegas in college! And you like a literal doll, hyung,”

Luhan blushes. “I’m really not!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “ He doesn’t believe that. Anyways, Kyungsoo is really fucking pretty. I want his eyes and lips. Do you think I should get my lips-“

“Your lips are fine, Baek. Yeol isn’t complaining,” 

“How about you invite him to the Alpha Kappa Alpha party? This is why we will meet him at once,” Luhan suggested. Changing the subject because he really doesn’t want to sit through Baekhyun’s monologue about what enhancement he needs done.

“Great idea, Lu! I didn’t even think about that,”

The three omegas continue to chat about what they are thinking about wearing and how much fun they’re going to have.

🦋

Just like that two months went by so fast. Kyungsoo got a job at a Starbucks on campus. It doesn’t pay much but he makes enough to have pocket change. He was thankful he didn’t want to worry about paying for books out of pocket. Kyungsoo settled in pretty well and was excited to finally be able to say that he was independent.

Kyungsoo also hasn’t seen Kris around since their first meeting; he doesn’t even know why the alpha was still in his mind after all this time. It’s not like him to get so hung over someone he’s spoken to once but Kris was very handsome and there was something about the alpha’s scent. He pushed all thoughts of the alpha away and focused on his classes and work. There’s no time for distraction.

Despite being roommates after that first week, Baekhyun kind of just disappeared into the background. Not because he ignored Kyungsoo or anything he always waved and hugged Kyungsoo when he saw him around campus. 

It was just that the older omega rarely came to their room. When Kyungsoo is leaving for classes that’s when he sees Baekhyun and sometimes when he’s sleeping the omega drops by to pick up something. They lived two different lives.

Today was going by so slowly. Kyungsoo’s last class ended almost forty minutes ago and he had a shift at the cafe. He was texting his brother back when a low pressure build in the pit of his belly, pleasure humming through him, a ripe alpha scent swirled around him. 

The scent was familiar like he’s scented it before but he can’t remember where he scented it. It’s even stronger now then before. Making the omega light headed, shit. Is this how every alpha he meets is going to affect him? Alphas scents were never this intense to him. 

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone just to come face-to-face with the most gorgeous alpha he’s ever seen in his life even hotter than Kris. Pointy nose, full lips, handsome face, and bronze skin tone. 

The alpha looks like a model fresh off the runway. Now Kyungsoo has seen his fair share of good looking alphas around campus but he’s never seen one as hot as this one. His black hair was spiked front, undercut. He’s wearing the University hoodie like the one Kris was wearing.

Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he was taking in the spicy, earthy scent of the man in front of him. What the hell is wrong with him?! It’s not like him to scent a complete stranger but Holy shit! This guy was an exceptionally handsome man. No one could blame Kyungsoo. 

“Can I get two Chai Tea Lattes, one Iced Passion Tango Tea Lemonade and an venti Espresso Macchiato.” The alpha placed his order and finally looked down to make eye contact with Kyungsoo. He was taken back by as if he was expecting someone else. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t focus on anything else. His voice! The smooth, low and melodic voice induced a fresh bout of blushing. Kyungsoo is sure he’s a tomato by now. 

Does this freaking college only have hot alphas?

Thankfully the alpha didn’t say anything, he didn’t take offense to Kyungsoo’s scenting him without his consent. He offered a friendly smile as he waited for Kyungsoo to tell him his total, Black card in hand. He’s so freaking hot! The omega thought as he repeated the order back to the alpha to confirm.

“Kai! Add a veggie wrap!” Someone behind him shouts.

The alpha apologized and asked to add the wrap. Kyungsoo tells him his total. He can feel the alpha’s eyes on him but he didn’t dare look up. 

What’s wrong with him?! He’s been around thousands alphas. He’s never been as affected as he is right now. The alpha’s presence was overwhelming, and his body reacted with both terror and lust so strong it made his head spin. Although taken aback by such intimacy from a stranger, it terrified Kyungsoo and at the same time it excited him in ways he’s never felt before. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and forced himself to calm the fuck down!

He was glad when the alpha took his order and left. Grateful that the alpha didn’t point out how he affected the omega. He’s probably a high level alpha because regular alphas don’t affect Kyungsoo like this. He could think clearly again once there was a distance between him and the alpha. All he wanted to do was bury his nose on the alpha’s neck. He looked at the group the alpha headed towards. He blushed when one of the other guys caught him looking at the alpha.

He quickly looked down, pretending like the screen was the most interesting thing ever. He couldn’t hear what the group was talking about but Kyungsoo knew they were talking about him. A few of Kai’s friends turned to check him out after the one that caught him staring whispered something to them.

At one point, the alpha Kai glanced up and caught him watching him. Blushing furiously, he quickly looked away. The alpha pushed his friend away, laughing after the other whispered something to him.

“Hey Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo knew that voice all too well, he turned his attention to the Magenta haired omega.

“Can’t believe you work here! How are you? Oh my God we hardly see each other now.” The older omega bubbles on and on.

“I’ve been here. Busy with classes and work,” Kyungsoo said, glad to see a familiar face. 

“This is great! Yeol, come here!” Baekhyun shouts. A tall silver haired alpha comes running towards the omega. He reminds Kyungsoo of a big puppy with his huge smile. 

“Soo, this is my baby, Park Chanyeol. Yeol, this is my roommate, Doh Kyungsoo.”

“Pleased to meet you, Kyungsoo.” The alpha shook his hand. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were cute. They look like those couples people would just ship together. Their height differences complimented each other. They’re both just truly good looking. Kyungsoo can see why Baekhyun doesn’t shut up about his boyfriend. 

The alpha is very handsome. He looks even taller than the alpha Kyungsoo saw earlier. He seemed nice by how he speaks as if he and Kyungsoo have been friends forever. After placing their order, Chanyeol took out a flyer from his pocket and handed it to Kyungsoo.

_Alpha Kappa Alpha’s Tight And Bright Night — Guests can only show up wearing something super bright and skintight._

Frat party, of course. Kyungsoo thought to himself. He hasn’t been to a party yet. Baekhyun and Jin have invited him before but he always said no. He just doesn’t like the idea of going to college parties. Everyone knows how those go. Better safe, than sorry Kyungsoo always says.

“You have to come, Soo! It’s going to be amazing!” Baekhyun gushed.

“Listen to my Baek, he never lies.” Chanyeol winked at him. 

Kyungsoo was just about to decline when Kai came back to the counter. He greeted Chanyeol and asked something of the older Kyungsoo that he didn’t catch.

“Hey, Jongin. Have you met my roommate, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked.

“Not officially. Hello I’m Kim Jongin.” The alpha introduced himself.

“Doh Kyungsoo,” The omega said, taking the hand the alpha offered him. This surprised Kyungsoo. Alpha’s really don’t give a shit about shaking omegas hands. But Jongin gave him a firm handshake even if he held onto Kyungsoo’s hand a bit longer than necessary. Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining. 

“Jongin is my brother—“

“His frat brother,” Baekhyun corrects, rolling his eyes. His boyfriend playfully bites his ear and the omega screamed.

“Still my brother,” Chanyeol says, doing a weird handshake with Jongin. 

“You should come. It will be fun,” Jongin says, looking at the flyer in Kyungsoo’s hand and then at Kyungsoo’s face. 

Kyungsoo is convinced the Alpha’s smile can save lives.

There was no way in hell, Doh Kyungsoo was going to decline. He would be stupid too say no.

“I’d love to. Thank you,” he said, blushing. He ignores the knowingly look Baekhyun gives him because when Baekhyun asked him he had said he’d think about it and here he is.

”Great! It’s all settle then. I’ll give Soo, the details,” Baekhyun says.

”Guess I’ll you there,” The alpha says.

Not trusting his voice, Kyungsoo just nods. Then Jongin left to go back to his friends.


End file.
